Turning Over a New Leaf
by kokiricat
Summary: Rosalynd is moving to Kokiri to build a better bond with her sister, Cat, who somehow became the Mayor of the little town. Will she and Cat become closer, or will being so close only drive them further apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Animal Crossing or it's characters.**

* * *

~Chapter One~

I looked out the window of the train as it departed for Kokiri. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw some strange blue cat suddenly coming my way.

"Hey there! Can I talk to you for a second? Do I see a ticket to Kokiri in your hand there? You know, I have an acquaintance who lives in that town! Mind if I sit down?" they asked, not giving me a chance to answer their previous questions.

"Sure, have a seat, I guess." I said in a monotone voice.

"Great. Thanks!" they replied and sat down, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Rosalynd"

"Oh, Rosalynd...? Well, that's a fantastically great name!"

Fantastically great? Erm, ok then. This .. guy? or girl? I'm not exactly sure, is creeping me out a bit. "It's... uh... cute." I mumbled uncomfortably.

"You're right! It is a cute name! And so fitting for a girl like you!" the cat enthused.

"Uh-huh."

"So, Rosalynd, do you get to Kokiri very often?"

In truth, my parents were forcing me to move there to get closer to my sister, Cat, who had somehow become the Mayor of the town, but all I said was, "I've never been there."

"Oh, so today is your first time? That sounds like tons of fun! Can I ask, why're you headed there?"

Alright, whoever this is, they are all too happy-go-lucky. "I'm moving," I breathed, leaning on the edge of the window with my head on top of my arm.

"Oh, wow, is that right? That sounds pretty good to me! But you said this is your first time there, right? Does that mean you haven't seen your house yet?"

"I'll get a place there." I huffed. Please cease the question asking.

The navy blue cat seemed not to notice my little annoyed huff. "I see, so you're going house hunting once you get there. Heh. I guess it'll be a lot more fun that way! I hope you find an awesome little house and have tons of fun in your happy, new town!"

"Thanks" I smiled. That last sentence actually brightened my mood.

*Now arriving in Kokiri! Kokiri station!*

"Oh, hey! Looks like we're about to arrive in Kokiri! Thanks for chatting with me! It's been a long time since I've enjoyed a train ride this much! Come to think of it, I've been riding the rails an awful lot again lately. Haven't done this much traveling by train since 2002 or so... Man, that's weird," they said more to themself, "OK, good luck, Rosalynd! Bye-bye!"

"Later," I called as I hopped off the train.

I took a deep breath. Now to find Cat. .. And a house.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello! This is about New Leaf, if you haven't guessed. Rover's lines are directly from the game. Sorry Rover's name wasn't mentioned, I was creating a character while writing this and he never said it to the character, it just showed above the text bubble, which Rosalynd wouldn't have seen.  
**

** Anyway, I hope you like it! Reviews are always appreciated. I accept constructive criticism, anything to improve the story. Sorry this is so short, it'll get longer when the story gets going. I will definitely have the next chapter posted soon. Thanks for reading!**

**(By the way, if you're reading Welcome to the Sunshine Islands, I am working on it. I was actually writing the next chapter for that, but then the idea for this came to my head. I might have the chapter up tonight or tomorrow, dunno.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing, or it's characters.**

* * *

~Chapter 2~

"Welcome to Kokiri!" the monkey next to the gate greeted, "You must be Rosalynd, right?"

I nodded in response.

"I have a message from someone in the town hall. She wants you to go there first thing. I'll give you this map of the town, so please check it to see how to get to the town hall!" he said, and handed me a map, "That purple building icon is the town hall! On that note, take care! Eek eek!"

"Thanks, see you later." I walked out of the building into the new town.

I wonder who wants to see me at town hall? Cat, probably. This would be my first time facing her since she moved. We hadn't spoken, not on the phone, through letters, texts, anything. I sighed and made my way to the purple building shown on the map.

Inside was a fluffy yellow dog, and a very focused seeming Cat sitting on a black chair in the area behind the yellow dog.

"Oh! You're Rosalynd, right? Welcome to Kokiri! This is the town hall, where we do what we can to support everyone living here in town. I'm Isabelle! I work here! I'm also Mayor Cat's personal secretary. I hope you'll ask for my help if you need it! I'd like to start registering you as a new resident, but have you decided where you're going to live? Until this is sorted out, I really can't register you. I don't mean to make it hard... but please go to Nook's Homes, the realtor. You'll find it on Main Street, across the tracks. Come back when you've officially found a home."

"Isabelle, who are you talking to?" Cat asked without looking up from her paperwork. She was wearing Link's outfit from The Legend of Zelda. It was pretty accurate, even with fake blonde hair poking out from under the green hat. Cat is the biggest fan of that game. Heck, she named the town itself after Kokiri forest.

"Rosalynd, our newest resident," Isabelle said enthusiastically.

"Oh, you're here!" Cat greeted, finally raising her head.

"Hey sis..." I trailed off.

"It's great that you've finally arrived! Have you found a house yet?" She seems nicer than she was at home. This town must work miracles.

"I was just about to go to the realtor"

"Oh, well, I'll let you get to that then. See you later!"

"See ya," I replied, and headed off to Nook's Homes.

* * *

"Welcome! Ah, you are Rosalynd, yes? Isabelle told me to expect you. I am Tom Nook, the realtor. Shall we go find a spot for your home?" Nook questioned.

"Yeah, sure."

We left Main Street and went back into town.

"Pick any spot you like, as long as there are no other buildings in that place."

He followed me around for a while, until I found the setting I liked, close to the railroad. The sound of freight trains going by at night always reminded me of when I was really little and heard that every single night. Now I'm 18, and pretty much on my own. These animals are quite helpful, though, I must say.

"Here is good."

"Ah, yes, close to the railroad, lovely for those who like to travel by train."

I nodded, "How much will it cost?"

"Hm, with labor, materials, and such... Ah, well, we can discuss this tomorrow. Come to my shop in the morning. Until then, you need somewhere to rest your head tonight, no? I'll set up this tent for you, temporarily."

"Thanks, Mr. Nook." I showed a fake smile. Walking in to the tent, I rather liked it. It's like camping. Looking at my watch, I realized it was pretty late. I guess I'll sleep on the floor of this tent for the night. I yawned and drifted off surprisingly quickly.

* * *

**A/N: Well, hope you like it. It's a filler, sorry if it's terribly boring. Reviews are very helpful and encouraging! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

I woke up and blinked several times, not sure of where I was. When it finally registered I stood up and exited my empty tent.

"Ah, hello there! I just delivered some mail to you!" a pelican in a green mailman's uniform stated, and smiled at me warmly. "I already put it in your mailbox, so be sure to check it later. Don't forget to collect your mail, or I can't deliver any more, OK?"

"Ok, thanks." I responded. He was the most likable person I'd met so far. Not uber-cheery like Isabelle and blue-cat train-guy, nor pushy as Nook.

"My name's Pete, by the way. Well, I've gotta get moving! I'll see you later!"

"See ya, Pete."

I opened the makeshift mailbox outside my tent and skimmed over the letter written on Fireworks Paper. It was from Mom.

_"Hi honey!_

_ I hope you've made it to Kokiri safely! Remember why you're there, no arguing with your sister! Be sure to make friends with the residents!_

_I love you!,  
Mom"_

I sighed and stuffed the letter in my pocket. My Mom and I aren't very close at all. I was an outcast with... everyone. A black sheep, I guess you would call it.

"There you are Rosalynd!" Cat exclaimed from behind me.

I turned around to face her, and began tugging my brown locks, a bad habit I always did when I felt awkward.

Cat recognized this habit and tried to make conversation, "You should probably do some fishing or something so you can have bells to expand your house. Here, I got you a fishing rod before you arrived." She pulled a brown fishing rod out of her pocket and handed to me.

"Thanks." I stated in my usual monotone voice.

Cat smiled an obviously forced smile. "Well, I better go do some fishing myself. I'll be on the beach, you should come join me later," she invited, and walked eastward to the beach.

I thought about following her, then remembered that I had to go see Tom Nook about my house.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Rosalynd! Very good to see you, hm? I presume you came for the price of your house? Well, it comes to the trifling cost of 10,000 bells. Pocket change, really. You can pay at the post office ABD."

Pocket change? Really? In what sense is 10,000 bells pocket change?! I sighed inwardly and nodded to him, then left Nook's Homes.

Cat was right, I'm gonna need to do a heck of a lot of fishing to pay this off.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update, my laptop was being fixed. Anyway, I apologize for how short this chapter is, it's a filler and that just seemed like a good place to end it. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up today or tomorrow to make up for it. By the way, there's a poll on my profile asking which one of my stories I should focus on.**

** Thanks to Lolcano and Guineapigz2002 for following!**


End file.
